The Elf From Spain
Spanish words used in story Buenos Dias -----Good morning. Buenos Noches ------Good night. Amigo------friend. Hola------Hello/Hi. Adiós-----Bye/Good bye. Mi Amigo ----- my friend. Mejor Amigo---- best friend. Hasta luego -----see you later. Sí---- yes. Raquel -----Rachel. Nohemi----- Naomi. Nita----- Anita. Jaun------ John. Rosita---- little Rosa. Prologue. One fine day in Spain, a man visited my house. "Buenos Dias My Amigo. I have come to ask you a favor. " A man said. "And what might that be?" Hugo asked. " Many of you have heard the legends of Sophie Foster. Am I right? " The man asked. "Sí. What does Ms. Foster have to do with this? " Hugo asked. "The Neverseen have tried to create their own one, this was the result." The man came toward and showed them a little girl, wrapped in blankets. "When they made a huge mistake, they abandoned little Naomi. She needs a home until she is ready to face the Elvin world. And since you guys are some of the few elves I know I'm the Forbidden Cities, I came to you." " She's so cute! " Anita said, taking Naomi. "Does that mean you will take her? The man asked. "Sí! We will raise her like our own. We'll protect her with our lives." Hugo said. "Thank you, mi amigos. I must go now. Good luck!" And with that, the man vanished. " Hugo, What shall we tell Rachel? " Anita asked. "What we'll tell everyone else. That we found her, and she will be treated as one of our own." Chapter 1: Christmas rush. "Mama! Where are you?" I called. I had been doing extra chores for three months so I would have enough money to by Christmas presents for my family. "In the Kitchen, Naomi!" Anita called. " I finished! I've earned enough money to buy presents! May I go?" I asked. "Of course Naomi. But bundle up. It's freezing out. And be back before Supper. " Anita said. "May I take Rosita?" I asked. " Sí. " Anita responded. "Thanks! Rosa! Rosa!" I called upstairs. "She may be in the barn with Papa." Anita said. I pulled my boots on, put my coat on, grabbed my shawl, and mittens, and ran out to the barn. "Rosa! Rosita Jenkins, where are you?" I called. My ten year old sister popped her head out of the barn and said, "You looking for me?" "Sí! Want to come Christmas shopping with me? Sí? " I asked. "Umm....who wouldn't! Let me grab my stuff quickly." She disappeared back into the barn. Soon, Rosita and I were on are way to the mall. "Can we go to the China shop to get Ma a few China dishes? If they're cheap?" Rosa asked. "You go ahead. I'll be at another store, getting other presents." I said. After I left Rosita, I went to the toy store, to find a present for Juan, my two year old brother. I turned a corner and slammed into someone. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Sí? Nó?" The boy asked. "I'm alright." I said, standing up and dusting myself off. " I'm Francis. What's your name? " He asked. "Naomi. I'm here Christmas shopping with my sister, Rosa." I said. " I'm here because........I needed to get away from my family. " He said. "Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked. "My family is acting weird. I keep finding black cloaks with creepy white eyes on them, Ma and Dad are never where they're supposed to be, it's weird." Francis said. " Oh! You poor kid! " I exclaimed. "That's not all! They blame everything on me, they never liked me, I just can't stand it anymore." Francis said. "I....get what you mean." I said. "Your family does it to?" Francis asked. " Nó! I mean that it IS strange for that to happen. " I said. "Naomi! Naomi! We only have an hour to finish up! Stop talking to your boyfriend!" Rosita said, running up and tugging on my arm. "He is NOT my boyfriend. Francis, this is Rosa. Rosa this is Francis." I said. Rosita looked at Francis, and grabbed my arm. "C'mon! Let's go!"She said. " Adiós Francis! I'll catch you later! " I called as Rosa pushed me away. Once we were out of earshot, Rosita turned to me. "Ooooo! Someone's got a boyfriend! Can I plan your wedding?" She asked. " We. Are. Not. Getting. Married. " I said, then added under my breath, "yet." " Naomi and Francis, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage." Rosa sang. "Rosita Jenkins! We are NOT getting married!" I said, blushing fiercely. I finally got her to stop and we went to finish our shopping. Chapter 2: Preparing for Christmas. " Hugo! I have to go to the Church to help set up. Can you take care of things here? " Anita called. "Sí! Do you want to take anyone? " Hugo asked. "I'll take Naomi. Rachel can make Supper if I'm not back in time." Anita said. I quickly got ready to go and ran after Mama. At the Church, I hear a voice call my name. "Psst! Naomi! Over here!" A voice called. "Francis!" I said, running over. "Never thought I'd see you here!" He said, grinning. "Is your family here?" I asked. "Yeah. Ma's here to help set up." He said. The Church was having a Christmas celebration. On Christmas night, everyone would come, eat open presents, talk, and many other things. It was a lot of fun. "Any news on your Ma?" I asked. " Only that she's in a group called Neverseen. And that you're............nevermind. " He said. "I'm what?" I asked. " Nevermind Naomi. It's not something you should know. " He said. "Francis, I need to know!" I said. " Naomi. I can't tell you. I won't tell you. Now drop it. " He said. "Francis, tell me! Please! I need to know!" I said, desperately. "Naomi. I won't tell you." He then turned and walked off. I turned and walk to Mama. "Mama? Can I go home? I'm tired." I asked. " I.....guess. I can handle things here. " She said. I grabbed my stuff and ran home. Once at home, I ran to the attic. The attic was my room. I had cleaned it up and made a few changes. Plus, the house was small. "Naomi? Are you okay?" Rosa asked. " Sí. " I said. "I don't think so. What happened?" She asked. " Francis is hiding something about me from me. And he won't tell me. I need to find out. " I said. "Naomi? I'll help. So will Rachel. And your friend Charity. We'll help anyway we can." Rosa said. " Thanks. " A/N Special thanks to Bea, Vee, Rida, and Candy for the covers they made. I really appreciate it! Chapter 3: The plan. Ross's POV "Remember the plan, Rosa. Don't get sidetracked." Naomi said, nervously. "I know. Trust me on this." I said. I walked over to the Church, where I was supposed to find Francis. I spotted him hanging ornaments on the tree. "Francis? Can I talk to you?" I asked. " Uh.....sure? " He said. I led him to another room. "Naomi says you've been hiding something. Can you tell me? I promise I won't tell her if it's serious. I've known her my entire life. I would know how she would react." I said. " I... " He hesitated. " I found out from my parents, that Naomi is a failed experiment from the Neverseen. She isn't really your sister." He said. "Wha.....but....I...she..." I was speechless. As you can see. "Now you know why I didn't tell her?" He asked. " Śí. Now I can't tell her. I wonder if Mama and Papa know." I mumbled. "I would guess so." He said. "What am I supposed to tell her?" I asked. "Nothing. She must never know. It would hurt her. I'm working on figuring out the rest of the story. And what went wrong. " He said. "I always wondered why she was different. She has Brown hair, we have black. She has Brown eyes, we have blue. She has a short temper. She was cheerful. Most of the time. She worked the hardest. I wonder why I never figured it out." I was close to tears now. He pulled me in for a hug. "Francis?" I whispered. "Sí?" He asked. "How did this effect you?" I asked. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I was shocked, upset, curious to know more, am very at the world, and many other things." He said. " Thanks for telling me Francis. I won't tell her. " I said, getting ready to leave. "Call me Frank." He said. I nodded and left. When I got home, Naomi called me over. "What'd he say?" She asked. "My lips are are sealed." I said, heading up to my room. "Well THAT'S just great. We go through all the work too figure it out, and my sister, who PROMISED she'd help, refuses to tell me. I should have known you'd keep it a secret to." I could tell she was upset. I sighed and went to my room. Chapter 4: Christmas. Part 1. Naomi's POV Christmas morning. I was sleeping peacefully when Rosa and Juan can in and decided to wake me up. "Naomi! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Rosa said, jumping and trampling all over me. I groaned and rolled over. "Give me 5 minutes." I groaned. "No! We have to get out chores done!" She said, trying ( and failing) to pull me out of bed. "5 minutes!" I said again. My room went suspiciously quiet.I "Shh! Don't spill it Juan!" Rosa whispers. "I'm twying!" Juan protested. "Wakey wakey chicken pie!" Rosa said, pouring freezing cold water on me. I gasped as it hit me. "What was that for?!" I gasped. "Time to get up chicken pie!" She said. "I'm not chicken pie!" I protested. "Yes you are. Now get up and get dressed before you freeze." She said, and then added under her breath, "chicken pie." I got up and got dressed. "Buenos Dias Naomi! Did you sleep well?" Mama asked as I came into the kitchen. "Yeah, until Rosa and Juan came." I said, shivering. "Did she dump the water from the well on you? She said it was for Chicken pie, not you!" Mama said, giving me some Hot cocoa. "Mama. She calls me Chicken pie." I said. " Hmm.....I actually thing it suits you. You're scared of several things, and you're as sweet as pie, so it suits you, Chicken pie." Mama said. "Ugh. Not you to." I grumbled. "Buenos Dias Pumpkin!" Papa said, coming in from the barn. " Ugh! What is it with weird nicknames! " I said. "Did I do something wrong?" Papa asked as I stormed upstairs. "No. She's just in a bad mood, Chucky cheese." Mama said to Papa. " Chucky cheese! Where'd THAT come from! " Papa protested. "From me, Chucky cheese." Mama said. "Papa! Chicken pie is gwumpy again. Can I pour some sugar on hwr to make hwr sweet?" Juan asked. "No, Juan. Sugar is expensive now a days. " Papa said. "Papa? Naomi is about to scweam." Juan said. Sure enough, I screamed. "JUAN! WHY IS YOUR PET FROG IN MY ROOM!" I shouted. " See? " Juan said. I screamed again. "MAMA! STICKERS IS EATING MY FAVORITE PAIR OF SHOES!" I shouted. "Oops." Juan said, not looking guilty at all. " Juan, go get your dog out of Naomi's room. " Mama said, with n amused smile. "Yes Mommy." Juan said, slowly walking upstairs. "AHHHH!!!! STICKERS IS TRYING TO STEAL MY JOURNAL FROM ME!!! NO STICKERS! LEAVE MY JEANS ALONE! NO DON'T EAT THAT PAINTING!! MAMA! " I screamed. "GO Juan!" Mama said. Juan ran upstairs, walked into my room, grabbed Stickers's colour, and brought her back to his room. I looked around at the mess. That was when I noticed that my favorite shirt was missing. "STICKERS!" I said, storming over to Juan's room. " I think we'd better head to church early. " Papa said. We all got ready to go and went to help with the last several preparations for the celebration. Chapter 5: Christmas. Part 2. Category:Fanfiction Category:Future Category:Original Characters Category:Crystal